pack life
by alpha7562
Summary: the hard life of a wolf in everchanging world. chapter 15 is updated. don't be sad I put it to complete, I have a surprise for the fans look up pack life 2
1. pack life

**pack life**

**authors note:**i hope everyone enjoys this little story i have put togher from my intrest in wolves and wanting to see through a wolves eyes. try to see who my freind is if you want to

**characters:**

main character

**name:**kyro

**pack:** shadow pack

**species:** grey wolf

**part:**lead hunter and second in command

**gender:**male

**age:**24 (dog years

**ranking:** alpha

**color:** black

**temper:**vicous when it comes to hurting anyone in his pack

**name:**amy

**pack:**allied pack

**species:** grey wolf

**part:**secondary hunter

**gender:**female

**age:** 23

**ranking:**delta

**color:**sand

**temper:**moderate

**mate:**kyro

**name: **fang

**pack: **eastern/western

**species:** grey wolf

**part:**lead hunter and second in command

**gender:**male

**age: **24 (dog years

**ranking:** delta

**color:** dark brown

**temper: **short tempered when someone is insulting him, his freinds or family

**name:**cato

**species:**grey wolf

**gender:**male

**age:**23

**ranking:**beta

**color: **grey

**temper:** moderate

**pack:**meadow pack


	2. Chapter 1

**pack life**

**chapter one**

kyro i need you to go hunt now the pups are hungry said the pack leader eva

yes mam i replied with complete consentration

yes kyro some others are hungry said evas mate spike

we will hunt deer then if many are hungry i said as i walked out of the cave

jake, taylor, jade, issac, steph its time to go hunting i called them over ( jades been eyeing me since i turned eighteen but then and again so have all other single females) lets go i said as i trotted away

so what we after said jake running up beside me

deer

well atleast its deer this time not bison one almost killed me

we need to follow commands as i said that i heard jade scream everybody stand back to back until me and jade get back i said as i ran to the sorce. before he got to mount my jaws were around his neck

woh what the fuc...

why are you here i said as i let go and pinned him to the ground

i was lost

and when youre lost you pass the time with raping

you could say tha... he was interupted by our search parties coming to see what happened

take him away i said as they brought him away. i went to check on jade and said you okay

yeah i wouldnt be if you hadnt came

well i cant let anybody be raped before breeding season i said as a figure about my size jumped at me


	3. Chapter 2

**pack life **

**chapter 2**

a figure jumped at me and pinned me to the ground WHERE IS HE

WHO i yelled as jake jumped out knocking the guy off. the guy was about to tackle jake as he was tackled by me and i yelled at him WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

GEORGE i need to protect hi...

well you did a good job he almost raped someone i said sarsasticly

sorry for that he dosnt have a mat...

its to late for a sorry. whats your name and pack

whats it to you

i am telling you to tell me now

...

i can kill you right here i growled

their cato and medow pack

well cato youre pack is going to know about his little sceam

they will kick him out for it

and thats my problem how i said chuckling as i knocked him out

lets bring him back i said

what about the hunt said taylor

lets get him back said issac, jade and jake

so when we brought him back i seen jades family come out and check on her. i walked to the alphas den to talk about this when i blacked out

when i woke up i was surrounded by freinds and eva crying over spikes shoulder

what am i dead i said as i got up i was greeted with a fury of licks of happiness

our medics finnaly broke away the awe struck wolves

you were slashed across the ear when you got in the fight and blead out you lost a lot of blood and we didnt think you would survive

eva walked up to me and trying to hold back the tears and sadly said killer i dont know what we would do without you as soon as i heard you blacked out i came running to see if you were alright she said as she broke out into tears again


	4. Chapter 3

**pack life**

**chapter 3**

i woke up to a beautaful morning i hadnt opened my eyes yet but i could smell the dew just then i felt a warm presence next to me i looked over to see jade sleeping up against me i wondered about it then rembered a lot of single females sleep up against single males theres nothing wrong with it they get cold and males mostly have greater body heat than females. when i realised jade was waking up i got up and walked to the entrance of the shallow den

good morning jade said as she streched

how did the hunt go i said walking down to her

it was pretty good we got three deer why?

i was just wondering

we saved you some its outside the den she said looking at the entrance

okay i said as i trotted out. the meat was tender and juicy ( not to complain thats how i like it) after i finished i went back in the den

i am happy i was saved some by the way did you get it for me or did eva

i did she said but eva made everybody save some

ive got to thank her for that

i have to thank you again for what you did

i was just looking out for the pack

and you almost died protecting me

protecting you was my top priorirty

i just hope you get better soon hunting is hell without you

why

i am not used to hunting without you i have been doing so for five years

its also hard staying back

how

i feel useless like an old toy thrown out

i never want to hear you say that again youre the best hunter ive ever seen

thanks


	5. Chapter 4

**pack life **

**chapter 4**

well its been two weeks since i blacked out from blood loss i only have a huge scar below my ear now. with heat season for alphas drawing nearer jades been staying at my side at all times ( i think shes trying to get the message out i am hers) she has also been sleeping next to me every night ( because she knows males go crazy when they smell the heat pheromones) she might want me to protect her from horny males. we returned dum and dummer to their pack after tried to raped jade he is lucky the serch parties arrived or i wouldve killed him. i am in the hunt again and it feels great being able to hunt, run and get fresh meat thats not hours old. but last night was a moonlight howl and the singing of some of the inexperienced wolves crashed it and it ended fast because of painful ears.

as i was waking up i could again feel the bodyheat of jade but it felt like she was awake so i opened my eyes and boom a pup lands on my face

jackson get off his face before you wake him up i heard eva say strictly

i was awake before he jumped on my face

i lifted my head up to see a little dark brown pup looking up at me as he said sorry i didnt mean to jump on you i was just playing with my sister

it was an accident you didnt mean to so its okay

i thought you would be mad eva said looking at me

no i am okay with it ive got worse hits

with the gash on your head i thought it would hurt

no it gets itchy somtimes but i know i cant scratch it

well i better get these two out before they get into anymore trouble eva said as she left

so why did they come well i was asleep i asked

i wanted to talk to eva about somthing

what did you too talk about

does it matter jade said as she left the den

i was just wondering i said as trotted up deside her

kyro you up for a hunt spike said as he trotted over to us

spike one thing is my scar bad

no it just looks like a statement like i won a fight with medow packs feircest warrior spike said before a short laugh

okay we will get going i chuckled

after the hunt we got 5 deer and 2 bunnies

eat up everyone we got plenty

i got the bunnies because i wasnt hungry they were the best meat i ener had a little salty but delicious. i went to sleep after that with a full stomach ( i am notb saying that bunnies quench my appitite i could probly eat one and a half deer if i was on empty)


	6. Chapter 5

**pack life**

**chapter 5**

theres still one and a half weeks until heat season and jades becomind more clingy. the den area now is deafened by the calling of toads and frogs and sees the occaisonal salamander because we live right beside a wetland its not a problem (for the ones that dont have pups). well i should wake up now.

i woke up really early today it is still dark but the sound of the toads and frogs is almost hypnotising its so calm living on the edge of a wetland i would give my life for this den site. i woke up jade

wha... she got up and said oh my god i never heard it like this its a beautiful sound

yeah its a gre... i was cut off by wolves howling in the distance the northerns are headed in this direction i growled as i ran to evas den the northerns are in our territory and headed this way i yelled eva and spike get up and say are you shure they said quickly come on i say as i run out just in time to see the leader at the far clearing and then i hear a wake up now everybody every single fighter was out of their den in 2 minuites flat ( i am happy our pack is bigger than theirs by 90 or so) spike and eva tell me to stay at their side as they walk up to meet the alphas of the other pack

hey one of ours got raped by an unidentified wolf two days ago

and why are you here said eva in half growl

since shadow pack has been the bad pack for years and stuff like this has happened before

thats profiling that was one wolf that dissapeared years ago

yeah but it could be your little lackee there

spike wispers in my ear if this turns to a fight you get dibs on his neck. for that as i smile. say that once more and youll wish you werent born youll be in so much pain. now i suggest you leave before i let him kill you

i would like to see him try he said at that eva jumped at his neck and held on until the body stopped moving as she let go a wolf jumped at her i jumped and caught him and chomped down with so much force it snapped his neck and i turned my head and growled at them blood running from my jaws some at the back pissed themselves and all of them ran with tails between their legs

i was getting stared at in awe from behind me even from spike as he said kyro do you know who you just killed i looked down and almost fainted you killed the most feirce wolf known in this state


	7. Chapter 6

**pack life**

**chapter 6**

well a few days ago i killed the most feirce wolf in the state protecting eva. still five days until heat season and i better be ready for jade to get pissy and horny.

i am awoke by eva saying were going to celebrate the heat season with the westerns and easterns this year

not trying to sound rood but why are we celebrating heat season

because we need a pease treatee with them if we can get the chance to get one of ours with one of theirs together and they mate automatic pease treatee

i ne... i was inturpted by the conjoined packs entering our den site

eva signals me to come with her when we get out of the den i see a male wolf i swear ive seen somewhere before i just put my paw on where

eva spike long time no see says the male omega leader from the other pack who i think his name is humphrey (i always laugh at that name in my head)

wheres eve says eva questioning i havent seen my sis in a long time

moms over there said the alpha female

eva left me in the dust runmning at the old leader of their pack tackling her i missed ya sis said eva in a playful voice

i dont have family like that so i cant bear watching. eves been the closest family ive had since i can remember

spike i know your not the social type but try to make freinds spike said as he looked around and then wispered in my ear i think those females from the other pack are checking you out

i just shrugged and turned to go back to my den when boom i run into another wolf behind me

then the wolf i ran into roodly said watch it idiot youll mess up my fur

what did you work on that for an hour i said tauntingly

you looking to get your ass kicked he said showing his teeth

well are you he could wipe the ground with you by the looks of him hes all mustle said the wolf i seen before he is kinda blackish brown and appears to be the next in line to the alphas

the other wolf i ran into tuckedhis tail bewtween his legs and said why are you protecting him hes a jer...

i seen what hapened and i think your being a jerk to the next in command of the other pack now get before i get permission to let him beat the shit out you

at that the wolf i ran into speedily walked away

thanks i said as i turned and looked at the wolf who just stood up for me

dont mention it but i want to know are you actully second in command

yes and you suprised me when you got that right and you dident even know me

by the way never did get your name

kyro and yours

fang he said when i first seen you you looked someone ive seen somewhere before

thats what i thought too i... i was interupted by jade looking at us like she say a murder

i think i am seeing doubles she said

we both said what do you mean at the same time

you two look exactly alike she said i cant tell you apart exept for tha fact that one of you is dark brown and the kyro is black

we both looked at eachother and realized its true we do look alike like long lost twins


	8. Chapter 7

**pack life**

**chapter 7**

yesterday i think i just found a long lost brother by complete coicidence we were born at the same day we look exactly alike our only difference is he has a mate and a mother. 4 days to heat season and jade is starting to look at me like i am her next prey (and not hunting prey).

as i wake up i notice theres a few heat signatures hear me and i look up to see those females spike noticed eyeing me yesterday sleeping beside me with kind of a smile (that kind of smile creeps me out). i can tell some are pulling that pretend asleep thing on me but it really annoys me (they remind me of the pups in witch they want to make with me)

your not like other males are you said fang as he came in silenty

what do you mean

i can tell that is not to your liking

i am hot as hell

he chuckled as he said your gotta get used to a poparatsi as long as your single

well its like a little pack i dont know most of

well the tanish one is ashley the one with the fur coming down on her face is sarah and the last one is brittney

and the one on that side is jade

lets go out and let them sleep

yeah i agree i say as we get up and leave

when we get out we can smell that little rapests blood. well i hope enough of that spilled i say

why what happened

that blood is of a wolf that tried to rape jade

where is it coming from

ev... we have to get to evas den

but eve will be there and she will wake up the whole place if she gets into another rage fit

oh god our packs are different. what if he hurt eva

i am okay you should see him said eva as she walked out of her den

we both said what happened

eve found him going toward your den

oh that couldnt have ended well for him said fang with a sickened look on his face

it wouldent have ended well for him anayway concidering he is loud when he walks and wouldve woke me up

yeah he suprised me one time i heard a bit of noice like deer falling to the ground so i went out to have a look and theres two dead deer laying on the ground and ones neck in his jaws while the deer is dieing

oh my god

he also used to be the female charmer

what

when he was younger his only freinds were females and i mean more than freinds. the singles would find a quiet place and come and get him for some alone time

didnt the females parents find out

no they went swimming after they did it every time

how do you know

i am basicly his mom because i raised him since i was 13

did you care he was doing that

no he was full of hormones that needed to be spread in either that or anger

well lets get back to our dens before we wake anyone up i said

yeah because if you think eve is pissy normally try her early mood fang said with a chuckle as we walked back layed down in our old spots and passed out


	9. Chapter 8

**pack life**

**chapter 8**

well 3 days to heat season and jade is getting pissy already so she trys to steer clear me because i have a shorter temper than a female in heat. eve killed the little rapest george when he was planing to attack my den witch had 4 females in it.

i wake up and have to pant to cool of because i am surrounded by sleeping females so i decide to leave. as i get outside the den i see fang talking to a pretty small wolf i would guess its 16 at best. then i say whos that

my younger brother alex

you have siblings

only him

hello alex

alex this is kyro

hey kyro he said scared

whats to be scared of

the leader of their pack told me he killed the most feirce wolf in the state

and what you think i will kill you

mabye

look i was protecting eve and that was total instinct i would never kill anyone unless they endangered my pack

oh ok that makes me feel better alex said with a sigh if relief

alex why do you still think i would let anyone kill you they would have to get through me first

youre not the strongest wolf in the world

still i think kyro would save you to if he seen you in danger wouldnt you kyro

yes or i would tell you to run as fast as you can if i knew i was unmached. i am going back to the den now okay guys

as i am getting in the den the females are getting up and the trio start wispering, giggling and looking at me like they want to do me all night (i feel like a virgin female wolf in a group of males that havent done it in a year).

hey kyro jade says well shes streching

good morning i say

who are these females she says with a growl

the hotties not yours so back off sarah said with a growl

well he is not yours either said jade

well then you cant scrutinize us for being here said ashley

i am leaving to get some water just dont kill eachother while im gone

they growled a bit trying not to let me hear

hey kyro you look like somthings bothering you

yeah the girls got in an arguement as soon as they woke up

over what... you know what i dont wanna know

yeah i bet you dont i said as i pushed him softly with my shoulder

where you going anyway theres a wetland right there

i dont drink from that i chuckled

where do you drink then

theres a stream with clean water and trout i said as we got there

**fangs: pov**

as kyro led me we came up on a sparkleing stream i said i swear that is the cleanest water i have ever seen

kyro laughed at that after he finished laughing he started drinking

can i drink some

he raised his head and chuckled of corse you can. and then started drinking again

so i lowered my head and almost fell in the water was so delicous

good he said ive known about this spot since i was 9

lets go back now i said

**kyros: pov**

okay it wouldnt hurt anyone ( but me)

lets go then fang said as he trotted back

you cant tell anybody about this okay

why

because i trust you to keep this a secret

you trust me already

yeah. but find yourself lucky i dont trust many wolves i wispered as we trotted into the den site

i am going back to the den okay

yeah

see ya later i said as i trotted into the den

he wants us

no he wants me

if you keep it up your neither getting it. both sides shut up to that


	10. Chapter 9

**pack life**

**chapter 9**

well tommarows the first day of heat season witch lasts 2 weeks and i have 4 waiting so i am going to have my time with each of them and have to do so for two weeks. it is not looked down upon for having four mates but i am pretty shure the trio just want the plesure. i think fang is lucky he has a forever mate i dont i feel like a tool of plesure whenever i do it i have never been able to say i love you to anyone.

i am woke up by eva as she says kyro i need to tell you somthing in privite

okay its not like i have anything to do i say as i get up and we leave the den. we go to the howling rock because of the veiw

kyro you know how i am not your mother

yes i do

well i have somthing to confess

whats on your mind

fang is your brother

WHAT

he and his family were waiting for me to tell you

i never would have known

we had to seperate you before you were 2 because your pack was killed protecting your mom and you two and your mother could only take care of one pup at the time so i took you. it was hard for her to loose another pup but she would have lost both of you if she hadent given one of you up

so i was the runt

no

who was

she is dead now. she died at birth

i cant belive it my whole life i thought i was alone i thought i just dont know now i said as i started walking back to the den


	11. Chapter 10

**pack life**

**charter 10**

well today is the first day of heat season and the females stayed up all night because they really wanted it in the morning. finding out that fang is my brother i dont know what to think wait is that why he was so curious about my teen years mabye he thinks i was lucky growing up.

as i wake up i feel the females body heat against me i know their awake

good morning i hear with the power of four

i know you girls relly wanna get it but i have to talk to someone first okay i say as i get up and start walking out

okay but get back soon

as i get out of he den i see fang sitting at the howling rock looking down at the valley. he turns around at hearing me and says you look down whats on your mind

nothing i...i just dont know what to belive now

well you cant deny we are brothers

i know i just felt like you guys wont exept me because i barrely know my famly

dont beat yourself up of corse we exept you as family

i was lonely my whole life i never had anyone to have my back so i had to learn fighting myself. because everybody knows a pup learns fighting with its siblings

i felt the same i never understood why every other pup had brothers and sisters. the other pups used to make fun of me and i never had anyone to have my back

i cant say i was picked on i was the strongest of alpha pups

yeah you are an alpha me, mom and alex are deltas

of corse you are born a rank of one of your guardia... (just then i mentally kicked myself in the ass because deltas were once looked down apon for being mixed alphas and omegas)

you just stopped because you rembered didnt you

yeah that old racist rule if an alpha breeds with omega the pack has to kill the father and raise the family harshly until the pups get big enough then theyre out of the pack to fend for themselves

unless the pregnant individual was raped in witch case the rapest is found and killed in the most harsh way imaginable

how

they would break their legs then grab each leg and pull as hard as they can in every way ripping you limb from limb

oh god who thought of that

i dont know but if i ever met them i would kill them

same here

you wouldnt understand your not a delta

i would understand because my brother is. anyway i better get back even though i dont wanna really do it after the news from last night i said as started heading back

see ya i am gonna keep looking down there in the valley

dont lean too far i said chuckling

i dont know how to respond to that other than not lean down too far he said well chuckling

as i get in the den i am dogpiled no more leaving its time for fun

you do know how easy i could throw all of you off dont you

try

okay i say as there all thrown 2 feet off me

hey what was that for says brittney getting up

well you did say try i say tauntingly


	12. Chapter 11

**pack life**

**chapter 11**

well we decided to do it for two hours a day each female gets half an hour of plesure each day of heat season. i am happy that little creep is dead personally. i also learned more about fang

i am woke up by fang cmon buddy i have someone for you to meet

okay i say getting up

looks like you had fun last night

why

i have never seen females sleep with a smile of plesure

you watch females sleep

shutup he says playfully pushing me as we leave the den

who do you want me to meet

its a suprise he says as we get to a den that he owns for the time being

when we get in i am tackled and licked furiously

can i get up now i say after 3 minuites of licking

okay i hear in a farmiliar female voice

when i open my eyes i see my mom i think as i say mom

she almost faints as she turns to fang and happily says he recignizes me

as i get up i say of corse i recignize the one and only wolf that brought me into this world

she starts to walk around me and when she is finished she says i am so proud of you you were the bigger pup and now your the bulkier adult

mom how hard on you was it giving me up

unbelivebly hard i just had to give fang a better chance because he was the first born but he was smaller than you so i decided to keep him and i almost had to completely forget about you to properly take care of him

by the way who was our dad

fang and mom both look at me like i said somthing offencive

sorry i dont want to cross any lines so i will shut up now

no no its okay we just dont like to talk about that. your dad was a alpha i had seen eyeing me since i was 14 on my 17th birthday he raped me i did want pups but not with him he was the only rapest that was never caught

so you think he is still alive fang said

yes but if i find out were he wont be for long

i was caught in a state of shock when they both asked whats wrong kyro

i have noticed a male alpha watching me since i was 9

at that their jaws droped

i never told anyone because i thought it was nothing because it was always from a fair distance until i was with my girlfreind one time when i was eighteen

what happened

(flashback)

me and my girlfreind misty where looking out over a part of the wetland i noticed there was someone behind us so i turned around to see a alpha male standing over me

holy shit i said as i fell back

what misty said as she turned around and fell too

well what do we have here

who are you i said with a growl

you will know someday he said in responce

what do you mean by that i said questionibly as he started to circle me looking me up and down

woh he is already taken you pedo perv

shut up you little slut he said going for her neck as he is pulled back and thrown to the ground

if you want to kill her your going through me first i say going in between them what are you here for anyway

i was just checking up on my creation he said trotting into the shadows and dissapearing

then we get back as fast as we can and tell the pack and they send out search parties and come up dry

(end flashback)

oh my god he tried to kill your girlfreind said fang

yes

can we end this conversation now mom said in an annoyed voice

yes

by the way kyro how many times have you did it

why

i am curious

countless

starting at what age

17

okay

yeah it mostly doesnt start with me the females would find a place and come and get me in the mood (i didnt expect mom not to freak out on me after she heard the starting age)


	13. Chapter 12

**pack life**

**chapter 12**

well i met my mom and realized my dad has been stalking me my whole life

as i wake up i feel like having a walk through the forest so i leave the den turn around and say if anybody asks i am going for a walk

as i walk out of the den site i hear fang yell hey buddy where you going

i was just going for a walk

can i come

okay

i needed to get out

why i say as we walk into the forest

my mate wants to do it

whats the problem

she screams like shes being murdered

yeah i know what tha... i was inturupted by the best smell i ever smelled

whats wrong

do you smell that

yes why

thats the greatest smell ive ever smelled

you do know what that smell is dont you

i think i...

its a female in heat. if you want to go find the sorce i will go back

fine

bye

bye. now that i was alone i started following the scent after a fey minuites i ran into somthing

what the fu

ow i said as i looked up and she turned around

what the fuck is wron... she was stopped mid sentance by seeing me ( the look i seen was suductive)

sorry i was just following a great scent (even though i knew it was her i didnt mention it)

i only smell you you smell great

so do you

well of corse its heat seaso... did you follow my scent

yes but in my protection i didnt know it was a femal...

she shused me sentully its okay i smelled your scent and thats why i risked comeing near your packs territory

how long have you been around

since the start of heat season

dont you have a pack

no

by the way whats your name

amy and yours

kyro. your a lone wolf

yes because around this time i wouldve been raped in the pack i was in

harsh pack

yeah tell me about it especally since i have been looking for the perfect guy to do it with and i am convinced its you

how are yo... i was tackled by her

we are haveing it right here right now

woh calm down you remind me of stories of deltas at this time

well i am a delta and that means my heat season is longer then normal alphas or omegas. by the way what rank are you

alpha wh...

thats great because alphas have awesome endurence

well if you get off me we can start (i dont know what to think to that but right now i feel like i am about to be raped willingly)

please dont run i am desperate for this she said as she got off

i wont i promise

2:00 hours later

we both said that was great as she collaposed and i layed down

how do you last so long and i wear down quickley i dont even have to move you look like you could last four more hours

well look what we have here i heard fang say from the edge of the clearing

who are you said amy sounding kinda scared

kyro you know how worried your pack is

how long have i been gone

three hours


	14. Chapter 13

**pack life**

**chapter 13**

well last time i met and quickly mated with a horny delta female named amy and was gone for three hours amy didnt want to come and said (only to me) she will stick around if you want another round.

as me and fang get back to the den site i hear a wolf trot up and say is he okay

what are you garth his babysitter fang says with a chuckle

shut up fang he snaps back

what you cant take a joke

wil... yeah garth lighten up i hear a female wolf say as she trots toward him

why lilly i find that of...

he is cut off by lilly whispering into his ear because if you dont lighten up it wont happen tonight ( i heard that no matter how much i didnt want to)

that was kinda a loud wisper that no one needed to hear lilly kate said as she trotted out of the den behind lilly and garth

are you kidding when you and humphre...

he was cut off by kate saying you continue that sentence garth and i will kick your ass

kate stop it lilly said

why are we even talking about that subject humphrey says as he too comes out of the den behind lilly and garth

lets go fang wispers into my ear

why i wisper back

because we will get dragged into this after a while

yeah lets go i say as i trot back to my den and go in

where were you i hear sarah say

i just went for a walk

then how come you smell like you have been doing it

can we stop this now i am tired

fine


	15. Chapter 14

**pack life**

**chapter 14**

well yesterday i barly escaped a family fight bewtween lilly,garth and kate, humphrey.

as i wake up i smell amy again and its coming from right beside me

hey kyro amy wispers into my ear

and look who broke quick

no its not like i came asking for a place in your pack last night and i was accepted in because i was almost caught by medow pack intruding in you...

she was cut off by foreign wolves entering the north edge of our territory. as i look out i see medow pack again so i go out and howl a warning that gets every wolf up

hey medow pack we plan t...

exactly what do you plan to do all the alphas say exiting their dens

gulp umm we didnt expect to meet you here westerns and easterns

well we are allowed here and i really dont think you are WARRIORS ATTACK eve and eva yell as every available fighting wolf comes out of his or her den and attacks the northerns

RETREAT the new alpha of medow pack yells before he is quickly killed

we togeather kill 23 wolves from that pack

as they get back eve and eva are talking as eve says i think we should get more than a peace treaty

what are you getting to eve eva says questionibly

well togeather we have killed 23 plus the alpha of medow so i was wondering if we could conjoin packs

eva almost fainted at that of corse

but the pack law that two of the packs wolves have to be togeather in a family we had that before we came togeather

what do you mean

kyro, fang and their mother

oh yes i rember that but it has to be a female and a male

you accepted amy right

yeah

guess what fang told me

what

her and kyro already had it in the forest because she tackled kyro and begged him into it eva wispered also three of your packs females

well we dont have to worry about getting two togeather then


	16. Chapter 15

**pack life**

**chapter 15**

(1/2 month since breeding season)

I am woke by Amy saying kyro wake up i have to tell you something

yeah

I think I am pregnant kyro she whispered in my ear

what! that's great

and i would rather have pups with you than anyone else in the world she said snuggling closer and fading into sleep

it was 2:00 in the morning so i decided to go to sleep again

(5 hours later)

I woke up to the sound of the frogs it is very peaceful i thought to myself as i got up and left the den

hey kyro whats up fang said trotting over

not much

well that's not what some have said some wolves think amy is pregnant with your pups

fang those rumors are some what true amy told me last night she thinks she is

yeah and jade is none too happy about the whole thing

she will get over it eventually

I don't think so at least for a few months

well she will have to because I think I am going to choose to have Amy as my mate

well you don't have much of a choice kyro fang said unemotionally

I know but I have to be sure this is a decision that will change my life forever

yes but you can't just get a female pregnant and then leave her to take care of your pups alone

fang I would never do that I would at least help take care of the pups first even if I would leave amy


End file.
